In many applications, imagery acquired from a camera may require processing before it can be used for its intended task. The post-capture image process may address several aspects of image quality, but one of particular interest is image blur. In many image-based systems motion blur is a particular problem for images of moving objects, especially for iris matching and recognition, a method of biometric identification or authentication that uses pattern-recognition techniques based on high-resolution images of the irises of an individual's eyes. Iris recognition uses camera technology, typically with subtle infrared illumination reducing specular reflection from the convex cornea, to create images of the detail-rich, intricate structures of the iris. Converted into digital templates, these images provide mathematical representations of the iris that yield unambiguous positive identification of an individual.